vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of and the one hundred second episode of the series overall. Summary WELCOME TO THE BITTER BALL — Hoping to help everyone move past recent traumatic events, Caroline convinces Katherine and Bonnie to attend Whitmore College’s “Bitter Ball” for broken-hearted students. Bonnie is intrigued with a fellow student named Liv, who appears to be dabbling in witchcraft. Tyler starts to worry about Matt’s relationship with Nadia. After making a disturbing discovery, Stefan has a frustrating conversation with Damon and Enzo. Dr. Wes struggles to continue his research project with help from a new benefactor named Sloan. Still bent on revenge, Damon and Enzo resort to violence to convince Bonnie and Jeremy to help them, but their plan takes an unexpected and horrifying turn. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (in Elena's body) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield * Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore (corpse) Guest Cast * Caitlin McHugh as Sloan * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Co-Starring * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman * Christopher Marrone as Joey Trivia *Antagonists: Damon, Enzo, Wes, Nadia and Sloan. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sloan and Liv. *This is second episode in a row to feature a party and the second one that Elena (Katherine) attends at Whitmore since the Historical Ball in Monster's Ball. *Katherine writes in Elena's new diary gloating how she took over Elena's life, correcting her mistake of being with Damon not Stefan as well as being a vampire again. *Bonnie meets Liv for the first time in a class she has with Elena and Caroline. She sees Live doing magic by moving a pencil around. *The images of "Elena and Damon" on Elena's phone are actually real life images of Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev. *As of this episode, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore are the only main characters that appear in every single episode. *Matt introduces Nadia to Tyler. *Tyler learns Nadia is compelling Matt. *Jeremy is taken hostage by Damon and Enzo to force Bonnie to help them magically locate Wes if she doesn't Enzo will kill him. *Katherine knows where Jeremy is being held when she sees the video and is willing to let him die to exploit his death to get closer to Stefan as he comforts the grieving "Elena" over her brother's death. However it is Nadia who convinces her mother to save Jeremy's life. *Katherine uses CPR to revive Jeremy after he's nearly suffocated by Enzo. *Stefan tells Damon he never wants to see him again. *Enzo meets Jeremy, Bonnie, and Katherine (in Elena's body). *Unseen "Elena" meets Luke at this dance where sometime later she begins feeding on him and compelling him as well as revealed in While You Were Sleeping. *Caroline revealed that she still had the picture that Klaus drew for her in Season Three, however she destroys it in this episode. *Damon becomes a cannibalistic Ripper in this episode when Wes injects him with the Ripper compound, causing him to have an insatiable craving for vampire blood. *This is the third episode this season to feature eight main cast members. The previous two were For Whom the Bell Tolls and 500 Years of Solitude. *Wes turns a man named Joey into a vampire (possibly by using Elena's blood that he collected in Fifty Shades of Grayson or Enzo's blood that he presumably collected during his time with Augustine) so he could regain a test subject and continue his Augustine experiments to turn vampires into cannibalistic Rippers. Joey is later killed by Damon after he's turned into a Ripper by Wes and becomes too overwhelmed by the scent of his blood to resist feeding on him to death. Body Count *Dianne Freeman - broken neck, killed by Enzo. *Joey - head decapitation, killed by Damon Salvatore. Continuity *Dianne Freeman was last seen in Handle with Care. *Wes Maxfield was last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *Jeremy and Bonnie were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Katherine has gotten rid of the red streak in Elena's hair, which she got during her visit to New York when her humanity was off in Because the Night. *This is the first episode since For Whom the Bell Tolls in which Nina Dobrev plays only one role, and the first episode in which she only plays Katherine. *Klaus was mentioned in this episode. While now a series regular on The Originals ''television series, he was last seen on ''The Vampire Diaries in the episode, 500 Years of Solitude. *This episode and No Exit are the only episodes of , where Katherine appears and Elena doesn't. Locations *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room ***Classroom **Whitmore House *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Woods **Abandoned Building Behind the Scenes *There was a three week break after this episode due to the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics starting February 7, 2014. *This episode had about 2.16 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.26 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #BitterBlueBall Cultural References *'' '' is also a song by Bonnie Tyler. *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' was the title of Episode 17 of the fifth season of TV Show Degrassi: The Next Generation. *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' is also the title of an erotic novel in a series by the author Zane. Quotes :Nadia:'' "Who's Enzo?" '' :Stefan: "Enzo." '' :'Katherine: ''"Enzo." '' :Enzo:'' "Enzo."'' :Stefan: ''"So what, you guys are old pals again, murder buddies? Come on Damon, you're better than this." '' :Damon:'' "On the contrary, I'm better like this." '' :Katherine: ''"What did Enzo and Damon do now?" '' :Stefan:'' "Leave my brother out of it, what I do to you, Enzo, will be final." '' ---- :'''Webclip #1 :Tyler: "Hmmmm... Give me whatever will obliterate the memory of Caroline." :Matt: "I thought you said you weren't drinking today." :Tyler: "No, I said I wasn't drinking ''alone today. (He looks at Nadia and pauses) She's new..."'' :Matt: "Whatever you're thinking? Unthink it. That's Katherine's daughter and the psycho who doesn't fall far from the tree." :Nadia: "I can hear you, you know?" :Matt: "You locked me in a safe and buried me alive!" :Nadia: "I'm sorry, but I was trying to save my mother's life. And I failed. So, if you don't mind... I'd like to sit here and grieve in peace." :Tyler: "You wanna shot? I wanna shot. Let's do shots!" :Matt: "What?" :Tyler: "You heard her. She's sorry. Her mom is dead. Let's do shots." :Matt: "It's your funeral." :(Tyler smiles and then looks at Nadia, who smiles back.) ---- :Enzo:'' "You haven't heard from Dr Wes Maxfield by any chance? Bloke's next on the Augustine hit list and he's a slippery little devil." '' :Stefan: "Is that the plan? Kill off Augustine and then go back to your sadistic, psychotic old self?" '' :'Damon: ''"I happen to like my old sadistic self, Stefan. In fact, I miss that guy. That guy was dumb enough to try and change himself to get a girl. So, just get another hobby brother, 'cause I'm not in the mood to be saved." '' :Enzo:'' "What do you say? Should we get you a new hobby, golf, scrap-booking?"'' :Damon: ''"Scrap-booking." '' :Stefan: ''"Come on, Damon. You're better than this." '' :Damon: "On the contrary brother, I'm ''better like this." '' ---- :Jeremy: ''"You're not gonna hurt me. Elena would--" '' :Damon: ''"Elena would what? Hurt me, dump me? Been there, done that, wrote the country song." '' :Bonnie: "Kill you. She would ''kill you." '' :Damon: ''"Cool. And then me and all her doppelgängers could start a baseball team on the Other Side." '' ---- :Damon: ''"How long is this going to take?" '' :Caroline: ''"For a newbie-witch to learn a complicated spell under massive stress? I have no idea." '' ---- :Stefan: ''"Hey, Damon. Don't bother coming back." '' :Damon: ''"I wasn't planning on it." '' ---- :Stefan: "The truth is, ever since the first time I noticed you falling for my brother, I have been waiting for him to screw something up so badly that you hate him. So, I've been waiting and watching him do all these horrible things... And then every single time I think he's gone too far, he's there for you. Sometimes in ways better than I ever was. So. the truth is, after a while I just stopped waiting for him to fail because I liked the person he had become -- and I don't want to lose that person." '' ---- :'Joey: "What's happening to you?" '' :'Damon': ''"I'm going to go ahead and say 'karma.' ''Karma is happening to me." '' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Extended Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - Total Eclipse of the Heart Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Webclip 2 - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Total Eclipse of the Heart|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= The Bitter Ball.jpg The Bitter Ball (1).jpg The Bitter Ball (2).jpg The Bitter Ball (3).jpg The Bitter Ball (4).jpg |-|Screencaps= TVD 5X13 1.png tvd 5x13 2.png 13912732609c04c-original-1.jpg Augustine ripper.jpg|Augustine ripper enzo and Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy and Enzo Ambush.jpg|Ambush Stefan asking Enzo to leave.jpg Bonnie asking jeremy to the Bitter Ball.jpg Sloann.png LiveParker.png Tyler Nadia and Matt.jpg Matt drinking.jpg Bonnie tutoring.jpg Fresh start.jpg Steferine.jpg I dont want to lose my brother.jpg Bon-Kat-Care_5x13.png Caroline_seeing_Stefan_and_Katherine_5x13.png Liv.jpg Wes making new experiments.jpg Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline 5x13.png Stefan_Salvatore_5x13.jpg Stefan_5x13.,.jpg Stef_5x13.png Katherine_and_Stefan_in_5x13.png Stefan Salvatore in 5x13.png Matt-and-nadia.jpg Damon and Enzo in 5x13...png Lorenzo 5x13.png Enzo 5x13.png Enzo 5x13...png Regret.jpg DAMON-ENZO_5X13.,.png Enzo_kills_diane.jpg Delena513-1.jpg Bf2aFzWIYAA2QUF.jpg Delena513-2.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Kat_candice_onstageseasonfive.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five